1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Uninterrupted Power Supply managing system, managing method, and program, for managing small Uninterrupted Power Supply devices connected to power supply routes between wall sockets and load devices and/or large Uninterrupted Power Supply devices connected to power supply routes between power source systems such as electric power plant and wall sockets. Another invention of this application relates to an electric device managing system, for managing a plurality of electric devices such as intelligent tap devices and communication devices, which are installed dispersedly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electric load devices such as computers have been widespread to offices and homes. As the computers become widespread, a case has been also increased, in which the computers are connected to each other via communication devices such as communication routers, to mutually transmit/receive information between the computers. For a power supply system, it is more important to supply stable power to the load devices such as the computers and the communication devices.
A small Uninterrupted Power Supply (UPS) device is installed in a power supply system, to supply stable power to the load devices.
The small UPS device is connected to a power supply route between a wall socket and the load device(s) such as the computer(s). When power from the wall socket is in normal condition, the small UPS device supplies the wall socket power to the load device(s). While, when the power from the wall socket is in abnormal condition, the small UPS device supplies power to the load device(s), which is charged in an internal battery of the small UPS device. With this operation of the small UPS device, the load device(s) can keep on working without being affected by the abnormal condition of the wall socket power, even when the power from the wall socket has lapsed into the abnormal condition.
However, to back up the dispersedly installed computers and the dispersedly installed communication devices with the small UPS devices, particularly in an office or the like where a large number of the computers are connected to each other via a large number of the communication devices, a large number of the small UPS devices have to be installed in the power supply system dispersedly, according to each of the locations of the computers and the communication devices.
When a large number of the small UPS devices are used dispersedly as described above, an administrator who manages the small UPS devices has to visit each of the locations where each of the small UPS devices is installed, and has to check each of the small UPS devices one by one, in order to confirm the operating state and the setting of each of the small UPS devices.
Further, a managing system has been developed, in which a plurality of the small UPS devices and a computer are connected via a communication network. The administrator can confirm each of the operating states and the settings of a plurality of the small UPS devices, on the computer. However, even if using the computer, the administrator has to call each of a plurality of the small UPS devices from the computer one by one, and has to check them one by one on the computer. In addition, as it is very important thing, the administrator should know all of the installed small UPS devices in advance, before calling each of a plurality of the small UPS devices from the computer. Therefore, the administrator has to regularly walk around and thoroughly in offices or buildings where the small UPS devices are installed, to check all of the existing small UPS devices perfectly. It is substantially impossible to do it by an administrator.
There are other electric devices, which are connected to the wall sockets and dispersedly installed, and thus whose total existence is difficult to understand, such as intelligent tap devices and communication devices.
It should be noted that a large Uninterrupted Power Supply (UPS) device is connected to a power supply route between power source system(s) such as electric power plant, such as a water-storage dam plant, a thermal power generating plant, etc, and wall sockets. When the electric power from the power source system(s) is in abnormal condition, the large UPS device supplies electric power to the load devices connected to the wall sockets, in place of the electric power from the power source system(s).